


Neither Fire Nor Brimstone.

by pekeleke



Series: So—Er—Pint? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Harry receives an invitation. A surprisingly Un-Snape-ish one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for those of you out there who wanted a sequel to So—Er—Pint? Therefore it will make very little sense to anyone who hasn’t read that first.

**Title:** **Neither Fire Nor Brimstone.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **6** **5** **:** **W** **ealth** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Harry receives an invitation. A surprisingly Un-Snape-ish one.

 

**Neither Fire Nor Brimstone.**

Harry expects ~~Snap~~ -Severus’ reply to arrive in the form of fire, brimstone, howlers and/or a wealth of hexes; so he’s understandably delighted by ~~Snap-~~ Severus’ hope-inducing invitation to “visit him immediately.”

“Snap-Severus? I’m her—”

“Petrificus Totalus!  Incarcerous!  Mobilicorpus!”

‘ _Oh-s_ _hit-oh-shit-_ _oh_ _-shit,’_ Harry panics as ~~Snap-~~ Severus levitates him into a chair.

“You sent me a letter, Potter. A _love_ letter. Someone gave you defective Amortentia.”

‘ _Amortentia?’_ Harry’s heart breaks. _‘Oh, Severus—_

“Don’t look so worried. You won’t love me for long. This antidote will fix you.”

‘ _It can’t. I love you for real, you, idiot.’_

“Bottoms up, Potter.”

_'Fine!'_ Harry swallows. _'You'll see.'_  
  
 


End file.
